As Life Plays Out
by GLEEFREAK4LIFE
Summary: Takes place after "Blame It On the Alcohol". Rachel is continuing her quest to write an original song, when drama occurs. Will it bring people together, or tear them apart? New relationships/friendships will be made.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi! This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry it won't be the best. Glee is my favorite show and I have so many ideas, i feel like I can write thousands of scenes for all the characters. I love Rachel, and Finchel is cute, but Finn needs to realize that he has cheated before (on Quinn twice with Rachel, going on a date with Brittany/Santana while dating Rachel, checked Santana out in the hallway and calling her "super hot", etc) and never stood up for her. He used Rachel's crush on him and treated her like crap and the one time she makes one mistake, he doesn't forgive her, even though he is a hypocrite by helping Quinn cheat on Sam with him (and he can forgive Quinn for cheating and having sex with his best friend, getting pregnant, and hiding it from everyone, but cannot forgive Rachel, who was the only one honest to him, who made a mistake for only kissing Puck?). She practically worships him, and he has never actually apologized to her or make her feel good about herself. She changed her look twice for him, and he just calls her a sad clown hooker and never appreciates all the hard work she does for him. He treats her like shit and if you watch the whole show again and focus on how Finn has treated her, you see that he has acted like an ass to her about 25,000 times, and she has made like 3 mistake tops in their relationship. I also love the idea of Rachel being friends with Sam from many fanfics, and the fact that they were both hurt by Finn and Quinn. Well, on to the story!

* * *

Rachel's POV

I was in the auditorium, trying to write a new song for Regionals. After the whole confirmation with Finn and throwing that outrageous party, I realized just focusing hard enough on a topic good enough for a song would be fine. But still, writing an original song by yourself was not an easy task. I laid my head against the piano, the various notes screeching and echoing into the empty auditorium, frustrated in myself. Why is this more complicated than I thought it would be?

"Ugg, this is impossible!" I spoke to myself, or so I thought.

"Nothing is impossible, especially for a girl as incredible and beautiful as you." The person who spoke startled me and I nearly sputtered in shock when I turned around and saw…

* * *

Ohh... cliffhanger! I will probably continue this story if I get some good reviews so REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I got so many more favorites/reviews/alerts then I thought I would! I'm glad people think about Finn the same way I do. Enjoy the second chapter and some people actually almost figured out who this mystery person is!

Previously on As Life Plays Out:

_The person who spoke startled me and I nearly sputtered in shock when I turned around and saw…_

Rachel POV:

"JESSE?" I exclaim.

"Wha - how - who - what the hell are you doing here?" I ask.

I can't believe it's been practically a year since I have seen him. He looks better than ever, though I would never admit that to him. He is wearing a casual blue jacket and slim skinny jeans, and his new hairstyle doesn't really help me see him as anything other than handsome. But the blue jacket just reminds me of the horrid memory of those poor baby chicks being thrown at me, the humiliation turned up to the max after Jesse finally cracked my last bit of hope of getting back with him, letting it slide down my disappointed face...

"Rachel?" Jesse carefully asked. I just noticed that my face must have looked stupid, but he never answered my question. I shook myself off, pushed myself off the piano seat and asked again,

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" I was starting to get livid at him.

"I was taking a well-deserved break from UCLA and I felt where else would be better to spend my long break then to where the magic of Jesse St. James started. And where my heart was stolen from that special someone."

"And does this 'special someone' know that you threw eggs at me, therefore breaking my heart?" I questioned, my guard up and a perfect scowl placed on my face. "Who would this person be, exactly? Or is this just an excuse to rub it in my face that we tied with the Warblers at Sectionals? Whatever the reason is, I don't have any time for you crap." I start to walk away, trying to hold on to whatever pride and dignity I have of myself, when all of a sudden a hand come to my shoulder and spins me around, causing me to fall into the arms of none other than Jesse St. James.

"Rachel, I... I mean... it was just..." he sighed and I was so shocked that I have this close of a proximity to him, but take pride in the fact that I rendered him speechless.

"Rachel..." he says. Me, refusing to give any sympathy to the guy who broke my heart, averted my eyes towards the floor and moving away as much as I could. However, Jesse's grip on my tightened gently, not enough to hurt me, and he placed his thumb and index finger underneath my face and forced me carefully to look into his beautiful brown orbs of his eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you. It was just... well you of all people should understand how important you image to people is to us, both of us aspiring to be future Broadway stars, and I had to do it for the team. But don't think for a second when I said 'I loved you' I didn't mean it because I did."

"Well if you really loved me, you wouldn't have hurt me the way you did. How could you do that to me, and how could you betray all of New Directions like that?" I bitterly whispered.

"I told you my team made me. But, Rachel, I understand what I did was awful, but I still care about you. More than you know."

"Really, that's funny, because I don't give a crap about you!" No matter how tough my exterior was, I could feel myself breaking down from all the emotions I get from seeing him again.

"Really?" he questioned gently and a little smugly, brushing some of my bangs off my forehead. "Rachel, no matter what, you know you can't look me dead in the eye, say you don't have any feelings for me leftover, and fully mean it." He was getting even closer to me than I thought possible.

"I- no- wha...uhh..." I stuttered, knowing he was right. I never got over him and we never actually had the closure we needed to end our relationship. A piece of me will always love him.

Before I could utter another though, Jesse gently and quickly placed his lips on top of mine, and everything around me disappeared as I slowly got more and more into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

Jesse's POV

I know what your thinking. Why would I do that again? Well, after my incredible win at Regionals, I started to regret what I did to Rachel. After seeing her face after she lost, I felt horrible and wanted to apologize and comfort her, but I was worried about what my team and Finn would do if they found out. So I just tried to ignore. So damn hard. Even UCLA and its incredible opportunities couldn't get rid of the guilt I have. The only thing I could remember is the Maria to ny Tony, my high school sweetheart Rachel Barbra Berry. So, with exams and everything done early, I decided to go after what my heart wants and win Rachel back, no matter the costs. After days of trying to figure out what to say, I finally had the courage to find her and confront her. Her detached behavior was expected, I mean I did break up with he and used her in the worst way imaginable. But, after seeing how much my beautiful Rachel has changed, her hairstyle and just overall, i had the whim to kiss her, to feel the sparks I have longed for for so long. Surprisingly, she seemed just as into it as I was, pulling me closer as i saw spark fly from under my eyelids. as we gracefully pulled away from one another, we were unaware of the shocked shadow that slithered away before either of us saw them.

A/N: Uh-oh! Someone caught them locking lips! Who do you think it will be (it won't be obvious at all, actually)? I'm sorry it took longer than I thought, but from all the requests asking me to make my chapter longer, I did. REVIEW FAST SO I MAY CONTINUE MY STORY!


End file.
